Take Me On The Floor
by Sora no Kioku
Summary: AkuRoku. After his twin suggests that he goes out for awhile, Roxas decides to go to a night club and have some fun. There, he meets a redheaded man named Axel who teaches him to dance. As the night rolls on, Roxas discovers new-found feelings for other.


**Warning.** This story contains boyXboy, alcohol, sex, some cursing, and a night club setting. This fanfic is based off of the song Take Me on the Floor by The Veronicas. I will not provide a link. If you wish to listen to this song, please go to YouTube and look for it there.

* * *

  
Lights flashed overhead and danced across the large crowd, seeming to be dancing with the beat and even flashing to match parts of the song. Loud shouts of excitement and laughter accompanied the music that blared from the overly large speakers that decorated the rather large, nearly soundproof building. Many people who thought they could dance did so across the dance floor, whether they had a dance partner or not, while others would flutter from dance partner to partner. Large-breasted women sat at the bar and leaned on some guy they considered hot, drink in hand. It was pretty clear to tell that about one third of the women were here were roaring drunk or maybe just a bit tipsy. A few ways to tell this was the way that they fluttered from person to person, making out with everybody they laid their hands on, or were just overall loud about everything and anything they could possibly think of. There were many partners dancing out on the floor. They seemed not to care about what the others thought of them; they would dance the whole night away whether others liked it or not.

This blend of sexualities was quite convenient blonde whose dance partner was a redheaded male. They had met only four and a half hours ago and they were already close enough that they had been dancing for about four hours now, if you exclude the time when they stopped dancing for a bit. But it didn't matter how long they had known each other. All that the blonde care about was the great dancing skills the other brought - all while being sober. He couldn't even remember a time that he had this much fun. But now, every single thing that had stressed him out just melted away without him even trying. He couldn't even believe that he had decided to come after all. He would have to remember to thank his brother some time, just as long as his dance partner didn't leave him like his other 'friends' were always caught doing.

[[.../Six and a half hours earlier\...]]

[[.../Four o'clock PM\...]]

The older twin let out an irritated sigh as he sprawled out across his bed, his right leg and arm hanging off the bed. His other limbs were pressed against the cool white surface of the wall his bed was pressed against. His ocean blue eyes focused on the ceiling, his blonde hair shifting slightly in the slight breeze that blew through due to the ceiling fan that was currently turned on high. But despite the generated wind, the fact that the boy was wearing merely a white undershirt and a pair of sky blue boxers, and how spread out he was, he was still sweating and felt like he was burning up. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to the sound of the fan and the sound of summer coming in through his open window. Damn, he hated the fact that his apartment's air conditioning had been knocked out on the last storm that hit... He laid there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the wind against his skin, before he suddenly sat up and pushed himself off the bed.

He walked across the room both him and his brother shared, carefully stepping through the mess that littered the barely-seen floor. Once he made it out of his room, he walked across the hardwood floors and down the stairs into the living room. It was a pretty small house with only one room on the top floor and the rest of the house on the bottom. The kitchen was connected to the living room with a small dining room to the right of that, on the right of the stairs. Behind the stairs was the bathroom and the laundry room. So it wasn't very easy to get lost in the house even if you wanted to. Unless it was pitch black and had no fucking idea where the hell you were going... But even then it was hard to get lost.

The blonde looked to his left and then to his right and let out a sigh when he didn't see who he was looking for. He was about to turn and go towards the bathroom and laundry room, but he was thankful that he had waited just another second. Because if he didn't, he would've ran straight into his twin, who was rounding the corner and trying to head up the stairs only to be blocked by the blonde. The brunette looked up at his twin with a small frown, two pairs of identical eyes locking. "Roxas, can you move? I'm trying to find some shorts," he said. Without waiting for an answer, the shorter male pushed past his brother and climbed the steps.

Roxas watched the other climb the stairs and disappear into the room only to come back out with a pair of shorts and some shoes on. The brunette descended down the stairs, though by this time, Roxas was sprawled out on the couch. Said blonde tilted his head back when he heard the last stair creak underneath the smaller one's weight. He smiled a bit and waved. "Hey, Sora. Glad to see that you're actually home," he teased with a small laugh. He instantly cut off the laugh when the other showed him a lovely view of his middle finger. "Love ya too, bro," he said as he rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go out with Riku and Kairi again. We're going over to Riku's house, so don't expect me to come home tonight," the blonde heard his brother say from the kitchen. He sighed softly and shook his head, letting out a simple 'again' as a question. "Yes, again. Got a problem with that?"

"No. Except for the fact that you're always gone and I'm the only one doing shit around this apartment, like cleaning our room for instance," Roxas replied in a casual way. He wasn't trying to pick a fight with his brother, but hey; it was the absolute truth. He was the one who cooked, cleaned, and paid the bills. But then again, it _was_ his apartment and Sora was almost never home... He let out a sigh as he pushed the thought away and looked back towards the kitchen only to have a washcloth thrown in his face. He frowned deeply and grabbed the cloth and threw it to the floor. He would have to clean that up later... "What was that for?"

"For being a lazy ass and staying home. You do know that there are other people besides me, right?"

"Yes, I know that thank you. But even if I do go outside, there won't be anybody there waiting."

"Who said you ever had to go to the people you call your 'friends'?"

The older twin raised an eyebrow at this as he sat up and turned a bit to face his brother. "What do you mean? Go to the library?"

"No, you idiot. Not the _library_. That's the most boring place in the world."

"Excuse me? I find books fascinating."

"Um, yeah... Don't know what that word is, Rox. Anyway, moving on now... I was trying to say that you should go to a dance club or something."

"Why?"

"You like music and dancing, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there you go!"

"... I hate you."

"Love ya too, Roxy," the brunette replied with his usual big grin. He ran out the door before the blonde even had a chance to throw the washcloth back at him.

Roxas sighed softly as he saw the door slam and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. There was no way he was actually going to a dance club. That just wasn't his thing. He liked silence; absolute silence. Or at least somewhere close. But hey; you can't blame him. Anybody would think silence was Heaven when they had a younger twin brother who talked almost nonstop and was constantly hyped up on sugar. He turned around again and crossed his legs on the couch arm, resting his back against the other as he flicked on the TV. He began to flip through the channels, trying to find something good to watch.

After a half an hour of searching for something to watch, the blonde just completely gave up and turned to his X-Box 360 for the answers. He was currently sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, controller in hand. He started up the X-Box after connecting it to the internet, thankful that his game was already in there. He selected the online multiplayer and began to play, choosing the blue side. He didn't bother using the headset; he didn't want anybody knowing just how young he was. Not only that, but he didn't want to hear others bicker and whine when he took them out. He went through many different areas and groups before he finally became bored with the mindless killing of other characters and turned off the game. He fell back onto the floor, sprawling out as he stared up at the ceiling once more. _'I swear... I'm getting a ceiling fetish or something...' _he thought grimly before he burst out laughing at how absurd he sounded.

Once he actually calmed down from his laughing fit, he glanced over at the clock only to stare at it. 6:03... He let out another sigh as many thoughts of what he could do rang through his head. But no matter what he did, the same thought kept popping up in his mind. He sat up and gritted his teeth before wandering up to his room. He could not believe he was doing this...

[[.../Two and a half hours later\...]]

[[.../Eight thirty PM\...]]

Roxas sat back against the bar stool, watching the many people on the floor dance without a care. He wished that he could be more like them, but alas, he had way too much stress due to the advance college classes he had decided to take. Not only that, but the song was blaring loudly from the speakers and echoing off the walls at a deafening volume. He was surprised that he was let in without paying, but hey; he knew the guard from his college, so that was probably allowed in for free. He sighed softly before he lifted the glass to his lips and took a small sip, loving the feeling of the cool water rush down his throat.

He had been here for about half an hour now, but he was still very bored. Nobody seemed to notice him and even if they did, they never invited him to dance or even talk. He took another sip from the water and gently placed it down on the bar table, turning towards it and running his fingers across the top of the glass. He soon found himself singing along with the lyrics to I Almost Told You That I Loved You by Papa Roach, tapping his index finger against the glass in his hand. He was about halfway through singing it when he heard a voice speak behind him, causing him to jump.

"Nice voice you got there."

He quickly turned around in his seat, nearly knocking over his glass though he quickly set it up right before anything could spill. His eyes lay upon a strangely familiar redhead that he could've sworn that he had seen before. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind and shrugged. "It's not that great. I haven't had any classes or anything like that," he replied, his eyes locking onto the other's emerald ones. He examined the other carefully, taking in every little detail. He instantly noticed the red sleeveless shirt that most likely helped him keep himself cool and his tight black pants that were tucked into black gothic boots. It was completely unlike Roxas' normal attire, which was just a pair of baggy grey jeans, some sneakers, a checkered wristband, a black ring and a white ring, a short-sleeve white jacket, and a black vest.

The redhead laughed and lowered himself onto one of the barstools, shaking his head with a smirk. "You're way too modest. You know that?" he answered. He leaned back slightly, drumming his fingers against the bar table to the beat, though it was probably just a normal reaction for the other. He let his eyes wander across the crowd before they returned to the blonde, who was now focusing on the glass of water. "Name?"

"Roxas."

"Age?"

"19."

"Whatcha drinking then?"

"Water. Just water."

"Huh. That's interesting."

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he looked at the other. "What? What's interesting?" he asked curiously. Was it really that odd to see someone drinking just plain old water?

"Never really see many people drinking anything but alcoholic drinks."

"I'm only 19."

"Right, right." The redhead smirked at the younger male. "Wanna stick the rules?" he said in a teasing tone.

"I would rather not become an idiot and lose my virginity to the next person I meet, thank you very much. Besides, I would rather not be rotting in a jail cell."

"Oo. Tough crowd."

Roxas looked back at the crowd. "Yep. Really tough to get through them."

"Smart ass."

Roxas smirked. "And you know it." He raised an eyebrow as the redhead burst out laughing. Okay, now that was odd... He hadn't found it that funny. In fact, it wasn't funny at all. Well, in his point of view, anyway. He watched as the other finally calmed down and smirked at him again. He let out a shout when his hair was suddenly ruffled, his hands instantly lifting to bat away the hand.

"I like you kid. You're not like any of the others," the redhead said.

Roxas glared at the redhead, though the other just continued to smirk like an idiot. "Whatever," he said at last before returning his eyes to his drink, taking another sip before setting it down again. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas hummed a bit and rolled his eyes. Cocky bastard... "Right. I'll have to remember that. If we meet again, that is."

"I'm pretty sure we will."

"And why's that?"

"Let's just say that I know you more than you think and leave it at that."

"Are you a stalker?"

"Hell no. Just seen you around is all."

"I never come here."

"Did I ever say that it was here, Roxy?"

"Don't call me that again. But no, you haven't. Moving on... How old are you?"

"Just turned 24."

"No wonder you're so cocky."

"Hey; at least I have one."

"Are you trying to say that I'm not a male?"

"I didn't say that at all."

"You implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Whatever. I don't feel like arguing with you."

"I win?"

"What?"

"... Nevermind."

"Okay, then."

After that, the two could not remember what they had begun to talk about. All the blonde knew was that he was listening to a lot of stories that the redhead told and was practically falling out of the chair, he was laughing so hard. About thirty minutes into the conversation, Axel finally paused and actually listened to the song that was playing before he smirked and looked at Roxas, grabbing his hand. Roxas raised an eyebrow as he looked at the redheaded pyromaniac, which had had found out due to one of the stories he had told about accidently setting the neighbor's cat on fire. "C'mon, Rox. This is a great song. Fun to dance to," he said before he pulled the blonde up from the stool, causing the other to let out a small shout of surprise.

Roxas soon found himself being dragged out into the dance floor and into the crowd, a slight fog hovering around his feet. Lasers and lights flashed and danced above and onto the crowd. He raised an eyebrow once more as his hand was let go in the middle of a small clearing. He crossed his arms and watched as the redhead started dancing only to stop. "What? You don't know how to dance or somethin'?"

The young blonde let out a sigh and shook his head. "Of course I don't. I'm a college student who focuses only on getting my projects and homework done. I do nothing more than that, so I don't have _time_ to learn how to dance," he replied.

Axel smirked when he heard this, causing the blonde to give him a confused expression. "It's easy. Here, just follow my lead," he said before he swung Roxas around by his shoulders. He stopped the blonde when he was right in front of him. "Now just let your body go. Don't go too crazy or else you'll look like a complete and total idiot," he said into the other's ear. He trailed his hands down Roxas' sides, causing the other to shiver underneath his touch- and the song that was playing definitely wasn't helping with his already confused emotions - and sexuality, for that matter. "Feel the beat with your body. Don't pay any attention to the others around you. Only pay attention to your partner and move along with them to get the flow of the music right."

Roxas nodded slowly, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks and his heart beating faster. He felt like such an amateur at this... He took in a deep breath as he felt the other back away. He let out another surprised shout as he was tugged back around by his hand, soon facing the other once more. He watched as the other began to dance and began to follow his lead, soon finding his body moving on its own. He made sure to match the move of his dance partner and the beat of the music as well.

Axel grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to him so that there were only a few inches between their bodies. "Try dancing closer to your partner. It's so that you don't take up much room dancing," he said into the blonde's ear once more.

Roxas nodded in understanding and continued to dance, finding himself actually smiling as the two danced together for many songs, including Boys Don't Matter by Lovesick Radio, Scream by BoA, and I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem) by Good Charlotte. He even found himself laughing every now and then at how much the two matched in their dancing, despite the fact that he had never danced before.

He had no idea how long he had been dancing, but he was soon pulled back to the bar. He was still chuckling as he sat down. He instantly noticed that the other wore a grin on his face and was eyeing him often. "That was really, really fun. Thanks, Axel," the blonde said with a smile after the redhead ordered drinks for the both of them.

"No problem, Rox. You've got some pretty good dance moves. You sure you haven't danced before?"

"Yep. Pretty sure that I haven't." Roxas grabbed the glass of water and took a few drinks from it when it came, Axel doing the same.

"So how's your first time clubbing for ya going then?"

"Pretty good, actually. I've had a lot of fun so far. But one thing still bothers me," he replied, his smile fading as he thought about what was really, really, really bothering him this whole time.

It was Axel's turn to raise an eyebrow, though he had an amused expression on his face. "Oh? And what's that?" he questioned before taking another drink.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Of course you do."

"But where?"

"College. I take the same classes you do."

Roxas' eyes widened in sudden realization as he looked over the redhead again. So that's where he had seen him! "I should've known! You're the guy who's always caught playing with a lighter or sleeping!"

Axel burst out laughing when he heard those words, doubling over in laughter. He shook his head and wiped his eyes when he finally calmed down, looking back at the blonde. "Of course I am. I've always been quite the troublemaker."

"So when are we gonna go out and dance again?"

"Patience, young grasshopper. If you dance too much, your feet will be way too sore tomorrow. We still have the rest of the night. It's only ten o'clock."

[[.../Two hours later\...]]

[[.../Midnight\...]]

Roxas ended up laughing as the song ended, having to hold on to Axel's arm to prevent tripping over his own feet, which he was quite known for doing. Once he was sure he had gained his balance, he straitened and looked up at Axel with a large grin. "I can't believe how fun this is!" he exclaimed, ignoring the song that had just come on.

Axel laughed once more and shook his head. "That's the thirtieth time you've said that tonight."

"I only said it eight times."

"You counted?"

"Hey; I tend to count things."

"OCD much?"

"Not much, no. I just like to count things."

Axel chuckled and ruffled Roxas' hair again. This time, the blonde didn't even try to bat it away. He already knew that it was a lost cause. Axel grabbed the younger male's hand and lead him towards the wall of the building where there was barely anybody occupying it. "If we're not gonna dance, I suggest we go over here," he said, unaware that he was still holding the other's hand.

Roxas grinned up and Axel and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I don't think they'd like it much if we just stand there," he said, jumping slightly when he felt a hand cupping his chin.

"A little jumpy, are we now?" Axel asked with a chuckle.

Roxas laughed softly out of embarrassment. "Just caught me off guard is all," he replied, rolling his eyes a bit.

Axel chuckled once more, moving the hand that held Roxas' to the blonde's waist. He pulled the other closer. "You know... You're rather cute, Rox," he said with a slightly smirk, causing the blonde to blush even more.

Roxas fidgeted slightly, resting his hands on Axel's chest because he had nowhere else to put them and he didn't want to just have them hang there. "I'm not cute..." he said softly only to get another chuckle out of the other.

"I think you are," replied Axel.

The blonde looked up at the other as he felt him move closer. He could feel his cheeks heat up even more and his heart beat faster as he realized that their lips were drawing closer. He let his eyes slide close and he stood on his tip-toes to close the space between them, having to press his small frame completely against Axel's body in order to do so. It started out as just an innocent, gentle kiss, but it didn't last that way for long.

Axel parted his lips and took Roxas' bottom lip in his teeth, tugging lightly as to ask for permission. Roxas didn't even hesitate and parted his lips, deepening the kiss before Axel could. Axel chuckled against the kiss at the sudden dominance coming off of the blonde and held him closer so that there was no room between their two bodies. Roxas pressed more into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's thin waist. The music still played into the speakers, snapping him back into reality. He broke the kiss and looked up at Axel, who had a smirk on his face. "How did you know...?" he asked softly.

"That you were gay? It's easy. You wouldn't have had a boy for a dance partner _or_ let me touch you like that if you were strait, whether I had a reason to or not," he replied casually.

"Oh... Right..."

"Besides..." Axel began, a smirk forming on his lips again. "I make every straight guy gay and every lesbian girl straight," he finished.

Roxas frowned and reached up to hit Axel on the back of the head. "Okay, now you're just pushing your luck."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Pushing my luck of what?"

Now it was Roxas' turn to smirk before he grabbed Axel's collar and pulled him down to his level, their lips just centimeters apart. "Of getting closer to me," he replied seductively.

"Hey, hey. I thought I was the dominant one."

"You'll come to find out that I don't give up easily."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"Pervert."

"Provert, thank you."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Either way, this isn't a way of getting closer to me."

"Then what's a way?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Hmph. Tough crowd."

"You're the one who decided to choose me as a partner."

"Okay, you caught me there."

Roxas laughed and shook his head before he grabbed the other's hand, pulling away from the grasp. He stood on his toes to give the redhead a small kiss on the lips. "You _do_ want to get closer to me, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Of course I do."

"Then I wasn't just imagining things."

"Huh?"

"I can see it in your eyes. It's pretty damn clear."

"Fucking psychic..."

"Not really, no. I just know how to see things in other people's eyes because I actually pay attention, which I'm sure you haven't even heard of before."

"Hey; just because I sleep in class doesn't mean that I don't know how to pay attention. I just like dance clubs better."

Roxas chuckled. "Alright, alright. Let's just go dance again. I'm getting bored with just standing here," he said before he dragged Axel back out into the middle of the crowd.

[[.../An hour and a half later\...]]

[[.../One thirty AM\...]]

Roxas soon found himself pinned against the wall by the larger male, the two sharing a deep and passionate kiss. Music blared from the speakers, but it went unheard to the two males. He tugged at his holdings, his left leg wrapping around Axel's. He wanted to be able to actually hold the other instead of just sit there and let the other touch his chest, sides, and hips. Axel's free hand trailed down the blonde's side and found its way underneath the black zip-up vest. Roxas shivered at the fingers that came intact with his stomach and fluttered over his skin to the chest. He tugged again, trying to get his hands away from the wall. Finally, the redhead let go of the blue-eyed male's hands. Roxas lowered his hands and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist before unfolding a bit and resting them on Axel's hips, which moved forward and ground into his. He groaned in pleasure, thankful that nobody could see them in the dark corner of the large building. The hand that was previously holding Roxas' wrists against the wall above his head trailed down the other's chest and down his hips before they moved back and squeezed firmly. Roxas let out a startled gasp and felt his cheeks heat up at the touch, feeling the other move from his ass to his stomach again.

Axel continued the heated kiss as he slid his hand underneath the blonde's pants, but paused when the other broke the kiss and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Not here. Way too many people," Roxas said, glancing at the crowd. Axel looked back and sighed softly, his hopes dying, but they rose once more when he heard the blonde whisper seductively in his ear. "My apartment isn't too far, y'know."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Axel replied with a chuckle as he let the blonde lead him out of the club, though they tried to make it look as 'normal' as possible as to not to draw attention to themselves.

Roxas couldn't even remember the way back to his place. All he knew was that he had trouble getting the key into the lock and actually unlocking his door. Once he was inside, he was instantly pushed up against the kitchen counter and was on the retrieving end of a passionate and lustful kiss. His body was trapped between the counter and the redhead's body, Axel's hands on both sides of the younger blonde's body. One arm coiled around his waist and pulled him closer before he broke the kiss and closed the front door with his foot as he kissed Roxas' jawline and down to his collarbone. He returned to the other's lips, continuing the kiss where they had left off. "Bedroom?" the redhead asked between kisses.

The blonde smiled at the question, knowing exactly where this was going. Funny thing was, he was alright with it. "Upstairs," he replied in one word, careful not to break the kiss too much. He felt a smirk against his lips and tried to continue the kiss, but the redhead pulled away too quickly. The blonde frowned slightly and practically lunged at the redhead, smashing his lips into the other's. He quickly deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the thin waist. "Nobody... gets away... that easily," he said between kisses, a smirk forming on his lips. He heard a chuckle come from the other before the kiss was broken again, much to the disappointment of the blonde.

"A little dominant now, are we?" the redhead asked.

"So what if I am?"

"Getting a little frisky?"

Roxas felt a blush rise on his cheeks. "Of course not!"

"Your reaction says otherwise, Roxas."

"..."

"... You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

Axel let out another chuckle and shook his head with a smirk. "You said that twice now. But it doesn't matter. That just means that it's more fun for me."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Just as Axel said 'nevermind', he dipped down and continued the kiss where they had left off, but it was a lot gentler and less lust-filled than what it was. The redhead was careful to lead the blonde up the stairs without tripping over any of the steps. He led the other down a short hallway and to the only door that he could fell, opening it and stepping inside. He broke the kiss and let out a shout as his foot hit something and he fell backwards to the ground. He let out a grunt as his back hit the floor and Roxas landed on top of him.

Roxas chuckled slightly before planting a kiss on the pyromaniac's lips. "Careful; various items can be found on my floor," he said softly and even a bit playfully. He let out a yelp and felt his cheeks heat up when he felt a hand on his ass. He quickly calmed down and forced his blush to fade. Before his brain could even process what had happened, he found himself with his back against the floor with Axel towering over him. He could feel the other's knees pressed against the outside of his hips and warm hands fluttering across his chest. When the redhead had unzipped his black vest, he had no idea. All he knew was that he was involved in yet another passionate kiss and the other was slowly taking off the vest and jacket the blonde wore. And truthfully, he didn't mind. He didn't mind if he lost his virginity tonight or on a later date. Hell, he just felt like he needed Axel. He didn't even care if it was on the floor.

The kiss broke and Axel began to kiss the smaller boy's jawline. He led a trail of kisses down Roxas' neck, sucking and nipping every now and then. Once he got to the crook of Roxas' neck, he bit down hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to hurt the blonde. He smirked when he heard a moan and released his grip on the delicate skin. His hands fluttered over the teenager's chest, massaging the parts he knew would give the other more pleasure and maybe even tickle him a bit. He chuckled when he felt the other squirm underneath him, but his chuckle died when he found that his shirt was being lifted. He led more nips and kisses down Roxas' chest, but stopped when he came to one of the nipples. He took it between his teeth and began to play with it, massaging the other one with his hand. He let go of the nipple when he heard another moan. "Well, you aren't quiet."

"Sh-shut up."

"Very well."

He trailed his hands down Roxas' sides as he led a trail of kisses down the middle of his chest, though he the trail was agonizingly slow for the blonde. Axel's hands stopped when he felt the other's hips and his right hand moved inward. Roxas let out a surprised gasp when he felt the other's hand between his legs. He closed his eyes and grabbed onto the sheets as the hand slowly bean to massage the area, moving his hips in time to the massage. He let out little moans and grunts of pleasure, but felt like he needed more. "A-Axel..." he said in a breathy whisper.

Axel obliged and rubbed a bit harder, causing the moans to become only slightly louder than what they were before. "You really are a virgin, aren't you?"

"Just shu-shut u-up... alr-ready..."

Axel chuckled softly and continued to kiss the other's chest, moving his hand towards the other's hips again.

He slowly began to slide the pants down Roxas' legs until they got to his knees before he slid his hand underneath the boxers. He wrapped his hand around he blonde's member and began stroking, hearing small moans and grunt. Roxas moved his hips again, bucking every now and then. After a few more strokes, the redhead pulled his hand out of the other's boxers, much to the blonde's disapproval. He slid the boxers down, noticing instantly that Roxas had kicked away the pants. He dipped his head a bit lower as he continued the trail of kisses again. He ran his hands up and down Roxas' thighs before he lifted his head a bit. The blonde let out a shout of pleasure when he felt the other's mouth around the tip of his member, closing his eyes tighter when the pyromaniac began to suck on the tip.

Axel took the full member into his mouth and sucked a bit more, his hand moving from Roxas' thigh to his underside. He pulled his mouth away from the erect member and returned to the other's lips. He was surprised to see that Roxas quickly returned the kiss and even deepened it, though he shouldn't expected such a thing. "Got any lotion?"

"Why?"

"You'll need it."

"Then it should be around here somewhere."

Axel didn't even break the kiss as his hand fluttered over the floor. His fingers finally came into contact with a plastic bottle he guessed was lotion. He found that he was right when he squirted a good amount in his hand, instantly smelling the artificial Japanese cherry blossom. He spread it across his fingers before he reached between Roxas' legs again. But instead of touching the other's member, he dipped a bit lower and to the other's opening. He slid one finger in and then a second, doing a scissoring motion to loosen the muscle. "Relax," he ordered softly as he began to kiss the blonde's jawline. He tried to get his own pants off, but found that it was difficult due to the fact that he only had one free hand. He removed his fingers from Roxas' opening and took off the offending clothing, tossing them aside. He pressed a soft kiss against Roxas' lips, his hands trailing over the delicate skin of his chest. "This might hurt a bit, but you gotta withstand it," he said softly.

Only when Roxas gave a nod of understanding did he move the blonde's hips and his own position a bit. He lifted Roxas' hips slightly, but soon found that Roxas decided to wrap his legs around his waist, giving him more access. He smirked only slightly before he went back to kissing Roxas' neck, pushing himself slowly into the blonde. He felt the other wriggle beneath him and let out small whimpers, but Axel just sighed. "I told you to relax. It'll be much easier," he said, pressing another kiss to the blonde's cheek. Te other nodded and Axel pulled himself out halfway. He slowly pushed himself back inside, biting down on the crook of Roxas' neck. Once he was sure that Roxas was relaxed, he started a slow rhythm, listening to the moans from the other that told him that the blonde was getting used to it and finally found the pleasure in it. But somehow he had completely missed exactly what Roxas wanted. He let out a grunt when the other slammed his hips into his before he chuckled slightly. "You should've just said so," he said, slightly amused. He pulled himself out halfway, but then thrust himself inside the other again.

He smirked as he heard another yell of pleasure that told him that he had found that special spot. He increased the rate of his thrusts, his hand moving to the other's member again. He stroked in time to his thrusts, trying to remain quiet and let Roxas have all the fun and noise-making. And the blonde was far from quiet. Because he was a virgin, he let out grunt and moans and even some small yells with just about every thrust. "Axel, I'm gonna-" he got out as he fisted his hands in Axel's hair, but he was cut short as he tilted his head back. He yelled out Axel's name as he came. Not even a minute later and Axel couldn't hold it anymore as well. He collapsed onto the blonde as he, too, came. He laid there for a moment after pulling himself out of Roxas, trying to catch his breath. "Well?" he got out.

"That... That was... fucking awesome..." Axel chuckled softly and kissed Roxas' eyebrow. He took the boy in his arms and carefully made his way to the bed, lying the other down then collapsing onto the bed. He pulled the covers over the two, lying right next to the blonde. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist and buried his head into the redhead's chest, feeling an arm drape over him. With nothing more to say, he drifted off to sleep in the other's arms.

[[.../Some number of hours later\..]]

[[.../Eleven o'clock AM\...]]

The blonde groaned as he heard his brother yelling at the top of his lungs. Though he couldn't decipher any of the words due to his half-asleep state, he could tell that it probably had to do something with Axel. He moved away from the redhead and sat up, the covers falling into his lap as he looked at his twin, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Sora, will you shut up? It's too early in the fucking morning for you to be yelling already," he said in an annoyed tone.

"You slept with a guy! You actually slept with a guy!" his twin shouted in... excitement?

Roxas looked back at Axel and sighed, noticing that the other had woken up due to the surprised shouts as well. He sighed as he looked back at Sora and hesitated before he nodded. "Yes... Yes, I did," he said, knowing very well that both he and Axel were naked - and in the same bed. Thankfully, it was his own bed and not his twin's.

"I thought you were straight!" Sora blurted out.

Roxas looked at him with a blank expression. "I'm not straight. I thought that became perfectly clear when I said I wasn't interested in dating girls."

"I thought you meant dating in general."

"I didn't say that."

"But you slept with a guy!"

"I know I did. It was my choice."

Roxas nearly jumped when he felt a chin on his shoulder and an arm wrap around his waist. He glanced over to his shoulder to see emerald orbs looking at him through the corner of the other's eyes. He sighed softly and looked back at his brother. "I did what you told me to; I got out and had fun. And ended up losing my virginity."

"Do you even know him?!"

"Yes. I met him last night."

"That doesn't count! How come you get laid on the first date and I didn't?!"

"Because you're way too innocent and Riku didn't _want_ to take it that far."

"So are you two going to stay together or is it just a one-night stand type of thing?"

The older twin paused for a moment as he looked over at the redhead. Truthfully, he didn't know. He wanted to stay with Axel, but... would Axel want the same thing?

"Well..." Axel replied, intertwining his fingers with Roxas'. He then leaned forward a bit and pressed his lips against the blonde's, causing the younger male to blush slightly. He pulled away after a few milliseconds and looked over at Sora. "So who's this?"

"He's my brother."

"Not an ex-boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"So I have no rivals?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"No, you don't. Well, maybe. If the rumors going around about Hayner are true, then yes."

"Then let's try this relationship thing out."

"Sounds good to me."

"I still thought you were straight..." Sora said, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip. These actions caused his older twin to roll his eyes at how childish the other 19-year-old was behaving.


End file.
